This Reunion Is For You
by Requiem For Absolution
Summary: Shards of a dark angel; broken parts of a greater whole. Created in a shattered mimicry of Sephiroth, the Remnants can't escape their fate. Fighting to survive in a world against them, this is their story, and the truth behind Advent Children.


Hey, all. I don't own Square Enix or Final Fantasy. This is a nonprofit fanfiction. Please do not sue me.

* * *

**Tʜıs Ʀεuиioи Is Foʀ Yoʋ**

Chapter One: Birth

_I'm here because I want to tell you my story. The story of the Reunion, and the betrayals which ran throughout it. The story of who we really are, and what we went through._

_This is Kadaj's story… and Loz's… But most of all, my own. _

_Please… listen. Just for once, I want to reach out to somebody. I want somebody to know what we are, what we've done, before we fade into eternal emerald-silver death… _

\/\/\/

The ShinRa lab was part of Sector Seven, overlooked by everyone who lived there and ignored by those who passed through. It was filthy on the outside, looking like any other building falling into disrepair. Each floor above ground was covered in mud and graffiti, with more than a few homeless humans living there. The three floors below ground couldn't have been more different.

Clean, white and sterile, each floor had an entirely different purpose. The highest floor was used for meetings and possibly the most heavily guarded; the middle for research and experiments; the lowest for imprisoning test subjects and those who had come too close to finding the entrance to the lower floors.

Under no circumstances was the lab _officially_ linked to ShinRa in any way. The scientist's orders came in total secret, and they were kept in isolation from any other ShinRa agents that were in the area. Apart from progress reports and orders, there was no communication between the lab and ShinRa's headquarters. There were no records of the lab ever being built in ShinRa's archives, nor the personnel that had been sent there. Only in the President's most secret files was there even a reference to the experiments carried out in the laboratory, most of which were more gruesome than ShinRa itself cared to admit. Even though Hojo's experiments were macabre, these were just gruesomely torturous.

This lab, built in utter secrecy and forgotten about by almost everybody save the people who worked there, was the birthplace of the three Remnants.

A black-clad guard silently patrolled the narrow hallway that ran alongside what was usually referred to as The Cage: a large cell where most of the more unique experiments were kept, thrown on top of each other and left there until they were needed again. There was no chance of them even entertaining the thought of attacking each other – it served absolutely no purpose, and any attempts at starting a fight were rewarded by a brutal beating, administered by the guards. Violence was rewarded with violence; pain given was pain received, but in a significantly harsher manner.

The most recent experiment was also the only experiment currently within the cell. Dressed in dull, grey, prison-style clothes, he was sitting with his back against the cell wall, glowing emerald eyes following the endlessly pacing guard. Neither the experiment nor the guard spoke, but each was unnerved by the other's presence. Silent hour after silent hour passed, with the guard passing directly in front of the experiment every thirty seconds. Intense boredom had gripped both of them, but neither of them could do anything about it. Whole weeks had passed in this fashion, with the guard being replaced every seven hours by yet another silent, black-clad figure.

Watching the guard turn around yet again and pace back in the opposite way, the experiment slowly closed its eyes and stretched out on the dark grey cement floor, a study in shades of grey. The guard paused for a moment, stretching, and allowed a rebellious yawn to slip past his lips.

This is why, when half the wall exploded inwards, both of them were completely astonished – and not prepared for the screeching siren that went off a moment later. The guard was thrown against the bars as the shockwave hit him. Yells and shouts suddenly dominated the utter quietude that had been there a moment before, and a slender figure moving with the grace of a panther darted through the hole, a silver sheen of hair hiding his features. He made it to the door on the far side – the door that lead to freedom – by the time the rest of the guards had gotten through the broken hole, but that was when his luck ran out. Even as he kicked it in half, five guards launched themselves at him and pinned him to the ground. Almost more sound than the experiment could process was dominating the hallway; commands, shouts, cries of pain, and underneath it all, a low mocking laugh. Another explosion shook the walls, sending a film of dust floating down on the experiment, even as the captured one was hauled to his feet and, as the guards unlocked the cell, thrown inside. A moment later, the cell door was closed, as well as any slim chance of escape with it.

Even as emergency repairs were hastily being constructed, the original experiment slowly crawled over to the new one, face still obscured by the silver veil of hair. The new experiment weakly pushed himself up onto his elbows, then collapsed again on the floor with a low sigh, whispering softly "What's your name?"

"Loz… who are you?"

"They call me Yazoo… I don't know if that's actually who I am, though." He laughed softly, before choking and coughing. Loz gently pulled the other towards him, into a more comfortable position, and even as Yazoo faded into unconciousness, Loz murmured back "If you don't know who you are, you're going to die in here, Yazoo. And I hope for your sake you do …"

* * *

_Author's Note- _

_I'm rewriting this whole fic. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
_


End file.
